Harry's Betrayal
by marietsy2
Summary: Harry has betrayed the Wizarding World. Why and what can be done about it? Not HBP compliant AU!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any characters in J.K. Rowling's Potter Universe. If I did, I would own a castle as well. I make no money off this story.

**Warnings:** This is an AU! It is not HBP compliant. I never even heard of a Horocrux and you will not hear of it in this story.

**HARRY'S BETRAYAL**

By Marietsy

Harry looked around the dark chamber, his expression cold. He waited patiently, knowing that Voldemort would be here soon. It was time to become what he always meant to be. One of the Death Eaters moved impatiently and Harry glared at him. He could see the man flinch and stilled his movements. Harry snorted at the man. _Coward_, he thought spitefully. He'd been with Voldemort for several months and he still grimaced with disgust at the caliber of Death Eaters that served Voldemort.

Harry felt a rush of sensation through his scar and looked towards the door expectantly.

It flew open and Voldemort stalked into the room with Malfoy and Snape following behind him. The Dark Lord made his way towards the small throne that sat in the middle of the chamber and sat down. Harry stood beside the throne, waiting for the Dark Lord to acknowledge him.

Harry looked out over the small crowd of Death Eaters and thought back to a time when he was naive enough to believe that the Light side was more powerful. He snorted as he remembered a time that he thought Dumbledore was powerful and would defeat Voldemort in the end. Merlin, how wrong he was.

Now, here he stood, waiting for the end to begin. Where he was once the Boy Who Lived, he would soon become the Boy Who Betrayed. And to think, it all started with Snape.

* * *

_"Again," Snape bellowed._

_Harry groaned as he lay on the floor. He was so tired. He hated this. He hated the Occlumency training that he had with Snape. He thought that he'd gotten out of the lessons, or that Dumbledore would teach him, but no, it just had to be Snape. He hated Dumbledore for inflicting this on him. _

_Harry was now in his seventh year and Voldemort had been active during the summer. All the visions that Voldemort sent to Harry over the summer had incapacitated him. His family, Harry snorted at the thought of his family, were scared when they heard Harry screaming. Tired of the screaming and afraid that the Wizards would blame them if something happened to him, Aunt Petunia sent a post to Dumbledore by way of Hedwig._

_Dumbledore came immediately and upon seeing the condition that he was in, took Harry to Hogwarts. After a time, Dumbledore found a spell that would temporarily ward Harry's mind against Voldemort, but it only worked for a few weeks, a month at best. In the meantime, he needed to learn Occlumency and Snape would have to be the one to teach him once he came back from the Potions Conference in Paris._

_Harry resented the fact that the man who hated him would once more have access to his mind. He was scared that Snape would see his thoughts and tell Dumbledore. There were many things that Harry didn't want the old man to know. He just knew that Snape would inform the Headmaster about them if he found out._

_"Get up, Potter," Snape snarled. He glared down at Harry and the young man groaned once more before wearily getting off the floor._

_Snape looked at him intently for a moment and snorted. "You did better, but you still need to do more. I could have ripped through your mind and known everything about you before you could even block me. Your shields are getting better, but they are still too weak for the Dark Lord or even Professor Dumbledore."_

_Harry eyes flew up to look at his Potions teacher and wondered what he meant by that comment. Did Snape see something in Harry's mind that he shouldn't have? He tried so hard to hide his thoughts, but he was never certain that he'd done it correctly._

_"I wonder what the Headmaster would think of his Golden Boy's thoughts," Snape mused thoughtfully while he stared at Harry intently._

_Harry heart dropped. NO! He tried to so hard to hide them. He didn't want anyone to know. If anyone knew what he thought, he'd end up in Azkaban._

_Harry straightened up and glared at Snape defiantly. _

_Snape took a step closer and tapped Harry's scar. Harry flinched as it flared up when his scar reacted to Snape's Dark Mark. "Tell me, Potter, what would the Headmaster do if he knew that his Golden Boy wasn't quite so...golden? I wonder, does he know about these thoughts of betrayal that are racing around in your mind? Does he know just how disenchanted you have become with the Wizarding World and your...friends?" he sneered._

_Harry didn't say a word, he just glared at the Professor._

_"Does he know how you long to leave the Light?" Snape hissed as he leaned closer to Harry. "Does he know that you and the Dark Lord converse in your mind nightly? Does he know the real reason that you don't try harder at these lessons?"_

_"You know he doesn't," Harry snapped. He was tired of Snape, tired of the man's attitude. If he wanted to tell the Headmaster, he could. Voldemort would save him, the thought of having Harry on his side filled Voldemort with glee. The demoralized members of the Order and the Wizarding World would be ripe for the picking when they learned that their savior had betrayed them._

_Harry paused a moment and looked at Snape intently. Snape had been teaching him Occlumency for several weeks and if Snape was as good at Legilimency as he said he was, then Snape would have known Harry's thoughts when the lessons first started. Yet, he said nothing to Dumbledore. He waited for weeks before even saying anything to Harry. Why? Snape was Dumbledore's spy. He told him everything...unless..._

_Harry's eyes widened. "You're still loyal to Voldemort!" he stated, surprised._

_Snape jerked suddenly, startled. His eyes narrowed suddenly. "What do you mean?" he hissed._

_For the first time since the lessons began with Snape, Harry felt secure. Snape wasn't going to tell the Headmaster. Snape wasn't even loyal to the old man. He was still Voldemort's man._

_"You knew. You've known for weeks, probably since the beginning of these lessons that I've been talking to Voldemort. You've known that I'm considering switching sides, but you said nothing. If you were truly the Headmaster's man, you would have told him at the first sign of betrayal. The only reason that you didn't was that it amused you to know the Golden Boy was thinking of betraying Dumbledore and the only reason that would amuse you is if you were never his spy. Instead, you really are Voldemort's spy," Harry informed him, his eyes wide with glee._

_Snape stared at him for a moment before snorting. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but well done, Potter. You're smarter than you look." Snape still had a sneer on his face, but there was slight look of respect in his eyes._

_"Thanks," Harry responded, slight frown on his face. "So, does that mean we can stop the lessons?" he asked hopefully._

_Snape sneered once again and sighed. "Just when I think there is hope for you, you go and say something stupid again. No, Potter, we can't stop the lessons. You still need them. However, instead of the Dark Lord reading your mind, you will need to make sure that the Headmaster can't read your mind. It wouldn't do if the old man found out what you plan on doing, would it?"_

_Harry groaned. "Fine, but just so you know I still don't like you, regardless of what Voldemort says about you."_

_"My heart bleeds. Now, let's begin again," Snape snapped and raised his wand once again._

_Harry sighed. He just hated this._

* * *

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Voldemort's voice.

"Welcome, my loyal subjects. Tonight is the night that will be the beginning of our victory. Tonight, we bring one into our fold the one that will destroy the moral of the Wizarding World. Tonight, during the ritual, I will proclaim Harry Potter as my Heir. He will help lead us to a new age! We will crush the Wizarding World and destroy all the Muggles. WE WILL BE VICTORIOUS!" the Dark Lord bellowed, his eyes shining with glee.

Cheers from the Death Eaters filled the room. Harry was silent as he stared around the room. While he knew that there would have to be death to start the change, he informed Voldemort that he would not be the one to kill his friends. He knew that his friends no longer cared for him after his betrayal, but he still cared for them a little. Voldemort agreed and informed Harry that Snape would have that honor. However, Harry would have a brief time to confront his friends before they became ritual sacrifices.

"Bring forth the prisoners!" Voldemort demanded.

The doors opened and several Death Eaters dragged in the prisoners. Throwing them to the floor, they bowed and stepped back. Harry stared at the downed figures impassively.

Ron looked up at him, his face bruised from the beating he received. He glared at him, hate filling his gaze. "You bastard. You traitor. I regret ever being your friend!" he shouted.

"I could say that I care, but then, I would be lying. I have to say that I'm tired of you and your family. Did you think I didn't know that they were pretending to care about me? They didn't care about me, Weasley, they just cared about the prestige that they received by everyone knowing that they were my 'adopted' family. I overheard your mother telling your father how when I died doing my duty, your family would finally receive the money that they deserve. The stupid fools thought that they were in my will. They were never in my will, Weasley. I didn't care enough about your family to give them my money," Harry sneered. "Dumbledore may have hidden them; it's too bad, I'm certain that they would enjoy watching their youngest son die. Don't worry, Ron, I'll be sure to find them and show them just how much I care about them," he said kindly, his eyes cold.

Ron's eyes widened as he realized what Harry meant and began to yell. Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it at the enraged redhead. "_Silencio_."

The redhead fell silent, even though his mouth still moved. Harry shook his head and looked down at the figure that was still staring at him, her gaze showing her sadness at his betrayal.

"Why, Harry?" she asked softly.

"Why not?" he asked casually.

Tears filled Hermione's eyes. "I thought we were your friends. I thought you cared about us, about Dumbledore."

"Oh, I did. Once, a long time ago, but then Dumbledore killed my godfather. Oh, I know that he didn't actually kill him, but Dumbledore locked him up and made him crazy. The old man got the one person who I considered a parent killed. He really shouldn't have done that," Harry mused thoughtfully.

"But Harry, it was Sirius's fault. He shouldn't have been at the Ministry. And even if he did, Bellatrix is the one who killed him. Not Dumbledore," Hermione said, her eyes begging for understanding.

Harry just looked at her, his gaze blank. He gave her a cold smile, and said with mocking kindness, "You go ahead and believe that. Regardless, you will be sacrificed tonight in the ritual that will allow me to become Voldemort's Heir. It's the least you can do."

Hermione began to cry and Harry had to admit to being surprised that she wasn't begging for her life. It felt wrong, but Harry shrugged it off. Maybe she realized that there was going to be no help for her.

Finally, Harry walked over to the last prisoner and kicked him lightly. "Don't pretend as if you're still unconscious, old man. I knew you were awake the moment that you entered this room. You should thank Snape for all the lessons that he gave me. Just think, if you hadn't forced me to do those lessons, your Golden Boy would have never had the courage to betray you. I should thank you for that. It's the most you have ever done for me," he sneered.

Dumbledore struggled to sit up, his eyes weary. "My boy, where did I go wrong with you?" he asked mournfully.

Harry squatted down in front of him, his eyes empty and cold. "How about leaving me with a family who hated me? They thought I was a freak and they beat me. I had years with them, and no love. Then Hagrid showed up and I thought, finally, I would have a place that I could be me, a place where I wouldn't be different. However, I was wrong. Instead, I found out that I was the Boy Who Lived. I could never have a life. You kept forcing me back to family, even though I told you about the beatings. You thought I would be safe from Voldemort, but what about my family? Was I safe from them?" Harry asked, his voice hard.

"Harry," Dumbledore began softly, "I never…"

"Oh, but you did, Headmaster. Don't think I don't know that you thought that I would be glad that 'saved' me and that I would do anything for you. Nevertheless, you were wrong. You got the one person who I loved killed and you didn't even care. That was just the beginning of my hate for you. Then you lock me up that summer and told my friends not to write me. You took Hedwig away from me so that I couldn't write anyone. I had to stay there, with no help, as my Uncle beat me even harder than before. You were stupid! You informed him that Sirius died. I could threaten them with Sirius if they got to be too much; unfortunately, he was dead and Uncle Vernon knew it. Thanks for that, Dumbledore," Harry sneered.

He leaned into Dumbledore's face, his eyes glowing with rage. "Trust me when I say that I will get personal pleasure out of seeing you dead."

"Harry," Dumbledore whispered.

Harry snorted, stood up and walked towards the throne where Voldemort was sitting. Voldemort's looked amused by the three pathetic prisoners lying on the floor. With a nod to the Dark Lord, Harry took his place once again.

Voldemort looked at Harry for a moment before looking down at Dumbledore. He smiled; his expression frightening. "Your end is at hand. In a few hours, you will give your life to make your Golden Boy my Heir. Ponder on this as you wait in your cell," he gloated. He looked towards his Death Eaters and waved his hand. "Take them back down to their cells. Let them contemplate their wrong doings in their remaining hours."

Three Death Eaters nodded, reached down and grabbed the prisoners, dragging them out of the room.

The room was quiet for a moment and then Voldemort stood up from his throne. "In four hours, I will begin the ritual that will make Potter my Heir. Before then, you may feast and drink. I will expect you back in time for the Ritual, as you will declare your allegiance to Potter. If you're not here, then you will be killed. Now, leave," the Dark Lord commanded.

Harry waited until the Death Eaters were out of the room and looked at the Dark Lord, his expression questioning. Voldemort gave him a cold smile. "I will see you in four hours, Potter. After you become my Heir by blood ritual, we will begin our plans on destroying the Ministry. Once the Wizarding World knows that Dumbledore is dead and that their Savior has betrayed them, they will be like sheep. Be sure that you are at the Ritual, Potter, or else you will die as well," he hissed, his red eyes hard.

Harry bowed his face impassive. "I will be there, my Lord. I have waited for this for over a year. I will not miss it," he stated.

Voldemort snorted with amusement, turned and walked out of the room. Malfoy and Snape gave him a look before following the Dark Lord. Harry waited a moment before he too left the room.

Making his way towards his bedroom, he thought back to when told his friends of his new stance in the war. It was right before he left Hogwarts for good.

* * *

_Harry watched his friends walk into the common room. Things had been going downhill for the Golden Trio for over a year. Harry was tired of Hermione's demanding, nagging nature. Ron's jealousy of Harry's fame had also reared its ugly head again. There had been a time when he cared for them, Dumbledore, Sirius more than he cared for anyone, but that seemed to have disappeared over the last year._

_He would be leaving Hogwarts tonight to take his place beside Voldemort. There was no reason to finish his schooling, not for what he was going to do. Snape, Malfoy, or even the Dark Lord would teach any lessons that Harry needed to learn. Things were going to be different in Voldemort's version of the Wizarding World any way._

_It was time to let his 'friends' know of his betrayal. It would be too late for them to stop him, but he would do it for old time's sake. Harry stood up and walked over to Ron and Hermione. They stopped talking when they saw him, a questioning look on their faces. Harry hadn't spoken to them in three months and they were surprised._

"_I need to speak to you two," Harry said softly, "in private."_

_Hermione looked concern. "Are you ok?" she asked._

_Harry just looked at her a moment before shaking his head. "In private, Hermione."_

_Hermione nodded, looked at Ron and turned to walk out of the Common Room. Ron glanced at Harry warily, turned, and followed Hermione out of the room. Harry shook his head. He didn't think that Ron was ever going to forget the time that Harry punched him for yelling at Harry, once again jealous of Harry's fame. There had been an article in the Daily Prophet about Harry signing up to play for the Falmouth Falcons. However, Harry never signed up to play for any Quidditch team. Instead of asking Harry about it, Ron jumped to conclusions and began yelling at him. Harry, finally tired of all the jealousy and the backstabbing comments, punched Ron hard. He broke the redhead's jaw and since then Ron stayed out of his way._

_Harry snorted with amusement. He had to admit that it was one of his most satisfying moments. Following Ron out of the room, he realized that they were making their way to the Room of Requirement._

_He walked down the hall in time to see Hermione pacing in front of the door. After pacing three times, she opened the door and looked over Ron and Harry before entering the room. Harry watched as Ron followed her in and carefully took out his wand. Hiding it up his sleeve, he walked into the room and shut the door._

_Glancing around the room, he realized that Hermione had thought up the Gryffindor Common Room. With a shake of his head, he sat down on the chair that was facing the couch that Ron and Hermione were sitting on. They looked at him expectantly._

"_I know that you guys realized that things were different between us for the last year and that you were wondering what was going on, but I'm afraid that I couldn't tell you at the time. I promised to keep quiet. However, I have been released from my promise and I knew that I had to let you know," Harry informed them. He got up from the chair and began to pace restlessly. It was funny, but he seriously didn't think it would be this hard to tell them that he switched sides, but for some reason, something was yelling out that this was wrong. Shaking off his thoughts, he turned and looked at the redhead who had been his first friend ever, and the bushy haired girl who had helped him over the years._

_Raising his wand quickly, he muttered, "Petrificus Totalus." They turned rigid, their eyes wide with fear._

_He walked over to the couch and crouched down, staring at them. For a brief moment, Harry felt a surge of affection for the two, but he quickly destroyed it. He felt nothing for them, not anymore._

"_I wanted to let you know that I am leaving Hogwarts. I have decided that Voldemort has more to offer me than Dumbledore does. I hate the old man and everything that he stands for. I think that the Ministry needs to be destroyed and I can't say that I really care for any Muggles that I have met. They have done nothing but hurt me, so I don't mind hurting them back. I was going to leave without telling you, but I like the thought of you two knowing that I have betrayed you and the Wizarding World. It amuses me. However, if you think that you'll be able to run off to tell Dumbledore before I am ready for him to know, then you're wrong. I'm going to place a secrecy spell on you. You won't be able to say a word. Don't worry though; I will be seeing you again. I still have plans for you," Harry informed them mockingly. Harry looked down at his watch and saw that it was time to go. _

_With a quick nod, he raised his wand and placed his former friends under a secrecy spell. Even if they were to break it somehow, it wouldn't matter. By the time the figured out how, everyone would already know about his betrayal. He stood up, grabbed the small serpent pendant that was hanging around his neck, and looked down at his former friends. "I'd say that it's been fun, but I would be lying. See you guys on the other side," Harry said cheerfully. _

_With that, he said the password and felt the portkey activate. In a second, he was gone._

* * *

He lay on the bed, his expression blank. There was a suddenly flash of light and he sat up quickly. There was sudden music and with a cry of pain, he fell into darkness.

* * *

Harry waited impatiently while all the Death Eaters gathered. He was ready to take his place beside Voldemort. The Dark Lord could feel his impatience and he looked at Harry, amused.

"Calm down, Potter. We will begin soon," the Dark Lord stated.

Harry sighed. "I know, but I'm anxious to get this done. Over a year of planning and now, it's finally happening. I swear if someone does something to delay this, they will find out why you chose me as your Heir," he snapped, his cold glared flickering over the others in the room. He snorted with amusement as he saw the uneasy glances directed his way.

Voldemort laughed and Harry was amused to see the Death Eaters shudder at the sound. As uneasy as Harry made them, they were terrified of Voldemort. Harry knew that before too long, they would begin to fear him as well.

The doors opened and Harry glanced at it eagerly. He frowned when he realized it was the prisoners and not Snape. Damn it! Where in the hell was the Potions Master? He was supposed to be here! He needed those potions in order to do the Ritual.

Looking over at Voldemort, he raised his eyebrow. "_Where is Snape_?" he hissed. "_He should already be here with the potions._"

Voldemort frowned slightly. "_I'm not sure. The last I knew he was in his rooms. He was going to make sure that the potions were ready._"

"_Should someone look for him? I don't like this. Snape is never late for anything and he has been looking forward to this ritual. He knows how important this is,_" Harry hissed anxiously. He didn't like the feeling of dread that was filling him.

Voldemort thought a moment before waving at Malfoy. "Find Snape. He should be here already."

Malfoy nodded and walked out of the room. The rest of Death Eaters were waiting impatiently, wondering what was going on. Harry looked around the room, his eyes looking at everyone. Was there a traitor in the room? Could someone be delaying the ritual? Who would dare cross Voldemort?

Harry's eyes went towards the corner of the room and he thought he saw something in the shadow. Standing very still, he opened his mind and reached towards the shadow. His eyes widened and his raised his wand. "_Stupefy_!" Harry yelled.

The spell hit the figure and it collapsed on the floor. However, it was too late. The spell that the figure muttered had hit the first Death Eater and he screamed. It was like a domino effect. Whatever had affected the first Death Eater began to affect everyone. Harry stood back, his eyes wide as he saw all the Death Eaters began to burn from the inside out.

"Voldemort! We have been betrayed!" Harry yelled over the screams of the dying Death Eaters.

The Dark Lord hissed angrily and stood up, stalking towards the downed figure. Ignoring the dying Death Eaters, he kicked the figure and turned him over, his expression stunned as he saw that the figure was in fact Snape.

"Why? Why have you betrayed me?" Voldemort demanded; his expression enraged.

Snape didn't say a word, just looked at the Dark Lord blankly. There was a brief flicker in the man's eyes before he began to scream. Whatever had affected the other Death Eaters finally affected him to. Voldemort took a step back as Snape went up in flames.

"Well, that sucks," said a voice behind him.

Voldemort turned around and stared, his expression filled with disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Potter?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

Harry smirked at him. "Did you like it? I thought the plan was worthy of a Slytherin myself. Poor, poor Snape. Oh well, it was all for the greater good, wasn't it, Headmaster?"

"Indeed, dear boy."

Voldemort's gaze went towards the old wizard who was standing behind Harry, looking refreshed and as if he hadn't spent a week in a cell being tortured.

"Never did like that greasy old bat," the redhead said.

"Ron, be nice. He was a professor," Hermione commanded, exasperated.

Voldemort took a step back, wondering what was going on. Before him stood the wizard that was to be his Heir, yet he was standing between Dumbledore, Granger and Weasley.

"Oh, before I kill you, I guess I should tell you. Snape didn't betray you. I did. The bat was under the _Imperio_ and I had him cast the spell that would kill anyone with a Dark Mark. The silly man thought the Occlumency lessons was for my benefit. Sadly, he never realized that Professor Dumbledore already taught me what I needed to know. The lessons were all part of the plan to make you think that I was on your side. Once I was closer to you, it would be easier to kill you and your little minions too," Harry cackled.

"Harry, the Wizard of Oz? Really," Hermione commented.

Harry shrugged. "It felt appropriate."

Voldemort finally realized that all the plans that he made was for naught. Potter had never planned to become his heir. His Death Eaters were dead, and he had no army to take over the Wizarding World. He screamed with anger, raised his wand and yelled, "_Avada Kedavra_."

Harry raised his wand, "_Protego_," he said casually. A shield surrounded Harry and the Killing Curse bounced off harmlessly and hit the wall with a fizzle. Voldemort gaped at the sight. He looked at the wall then at Harry.

"Wha…you can't block the Killing Curse with Protego," he stuttered.

Harry nodded. "True, normally you can't, but I have to admit that the Killing Curse wasn't all that powerful. Well, not anymore, pretty much like you, I guess."

"What do you mean?" Voldemort demanded.

"It really helps when you're friends with a house-elf, even if you forgot about it for a while," Harry muttered. His expression brightened when he looked at Voldemort. "My little friend has been lacing your drinks with a Potion that Snape invented, but never used since he forgot about it once he invented it, thanks to Dumbledore here. It's called the _Aboleo Magus _or Destroy Magic. Simply put, given in small doses, the potion slowly destroys the magic in any wizard. Fortunately, now that Snape is dead, the formula for potion is gone as well. You've been continually getting weaker as the potion destroyed your magic. Surely, you've noticed it. I remember that you've barely used any magic lately."

Voldemort hissed as realized that the problems that he was having with his magic lately was due to Potter. Everything that had gone wrong in his life was Potter's fault. He felt something break inside him as he realized that his dreams for ruling the Wizarding World were destroyed. He lost it. Raising his wand, he began to shout spell after spell, even though he knew they were too weak to be effective.

Harry fought each spell off. He waited until Voldemort was tired and with a sense of finality, he stepped closer to the Dark Lord. He raised his wand and pointed it at Voldemort. He winced to see the fear that filled the Dark Lord's eyes, but he knew what had to be done. Only he could kill Voldemort and so with two short words and a green light, the Dark Lord was finally dead.

Harry stared at the downed figure, sighing, before burning the body. With one more look around the chamber, he turned and walked back towards the Headmaster and his friends.

"Let's go home," Harry said tiredly.

Dumbledore nodded, called for Fawkes, and with a flash of fire, they disappeared from the chamber.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the Headmaster's office, sipping his brandy-laced tea, listening to the Headmaster as he explained to the Minister that Voldemort was finally dead and that Harry killed him, along with the Death Eaters.

"Oi! You going to eat that?" Ron asked as he pointed at Harry's food. Harry shook his head and slid it over to his friend.

"Not hungry," Harry informed him. "You go ahead and eat it."

"You ok, Harry?" Hermione asked, her face concerned.

"Yeah, it's just been a long year," he said.

Hermione and Ron both nodded, their faces filled with understanding.

The door to the office opened and the rest of the Order walked in. They stopped and stared at Harry, amusing him with their shocked expressions. They pulled out their wands and pointed them at Harry as he sat in the chair and grinned at them.

Remus walked over to Harry, his face confused. "I thought you left Hogwarts? Didn't you join You-Know-Who?" he asked.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione snorted. "Not everything is as it seems," Harry intoned solemnly before they cracked up.

The rest of the Order looked at them warily, but lowered their wands. Dumbledore finished with the Minister and turned to look at them, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Sit, my friends. There is much to explain," he informed them. He waited until they sat down and took his place behind the desk. He leaned forward on the desk and looked at everyone with a smile.

"First bit of news I should share with you is that Voldemort is dead," the Headmaster began.

The room erupted into chaos. There were cries of joy and demands for answers. Dumbledore held up his hand and asked for silence. Once the room was quiet, he continued.

"Young Harry killed Voldemort just as the prophecy stated he would," Dumbledore said.

"But, I thought Harry joined You-Know-Who," Arthur commented, confused.

"Ah, but that's what we wanted everyone to think. Harry and I came up with a plan over the summer after his sixth year. After he was brought here, I gave him Occlumency lessons and he learned to block Voldemort out of his mind," the Headmaster informed them.

"Wait, I thought Snape gave him the lessons," Tonks commented.

"No, Snape only thought he was giving me lessons. In fact, what I was doing was making his mind susceptible to the _Imperio_ curse. You see, Snape was never Dumbledore's spy, he was Voldemort's spy.

"What?" Molly demanded.

"When Snape came to Dumbledore many years ago to for help, he was actually Voldemort's spy. He was never loyal to Dumbledore. Sadly, it took Dumbledore a while to find out. He never would have if it hadn't been for Dobby, who overheard a conversation with Malfoy while he was cleaning Snape's room. Snape never knew he was even there," Harry explained. "Once Dobby realized that Snape was a 'bad wizard', he told Dumbledore. The Headmaster then interrogated him with Veritaserum then Oblivated him so that Snape never knew that he Dumbledore knew he was Voldemort's man."

"All right, I understand about keeping Snape unaware that Dumbledore knew about him as he could give Voldemort wrong information, but how did you get tied up into this?" Remus asked.

"After I learned Occlumency and Legilimency, I offered to turn to Voldemort since we lost what we thought was our spy. Of course, Dumbledore said no, but I eventually talked him into it. Our plan was to have me talk to Voldemort while I was sleeping. From there, I built up the story that I was tired of Dumbledore controlling my life, that I was sick of my friends interfering in my life, I resented being forced to go to my abusive Muggle relatives during the summers, and that I hated the Ministry. I let Voldemort think that I wanted to get away from them all and he did his best to sway me to his side."

"Once I got Voldemort believing that I was ready to switch sides, Dumbledore hid my memories of being taught Occlumency and Legilimency and then got Snape to teach me. I let Snape see the memories of my talks with Voldemort and my discontent with the world in general. Once he realized that I was ready to betray the Wizarding World, he helped me by taking me to visit Voldemort," Harry explained.

"But, Potter, that was dangerous. All You-Know-Who had to do was interrogate you by Veritaserum and he would know that it was all part of a plan," Minerva said, appalled by what could have happened to the boy.

Harry and Dumbledore exchanged an amused look before Harry turned back towards his Transfiguration teacher. "I know and we planned ahead for that. Dumbledore was going to lock way my memories of the plan. The only thing I was going to remember is that I hated Dumbledore and that I was no longer friends with Hermione and Ron. However, I knew that they wouldn't let me get away with they way I was acting, so that's when we brought them in on it. We let them know that I was going to pretend to betray everyone. I had been trying to protect them so I was drawing away from our friendship. However, they are my true friends and they wouldn't let me do it, but it did give us something to work on. They knew what I was going to do, but they couldn't say anything as they had a secrecy spell on them. They would help with pretending that our Trio had broken apart," Harry said, grinning at his friends, who grinned in response.

"So the jealousy on Ron's part?" Molly asked.

"Was all part of the plan, Mum," Ron confirmed.

"But it seemed so real," Minerva muttered.

Harry nodded. "Oh, well for me, it was. Remember, Dumbledore blocked my memories. As far as I knew, I wasn't friends with Hermione and Ron any longer. I also hated Dumbledore for the death of Sirius and I was ready to destroy the Ministry for all that they had done to me. I never knew anything was different. To me, I was going to betray the Wizarding World until earlier today," Harry acknowledged.

"What happened?" Tonks asked her eyes curious.

"Fawkes happened. The way that Dumbledore blocked my memories only allowed Fawkes to open them. Once he flashed into my room, he began to sing and that was all it took to destroy the block on my memories. After that, I went down to the Dungeon and cast the Imperio on Snape. I gave him the command to spell one of the Death Eaters with the _Ambedo Caligo_. I knew that the spell would destroy anyone who had the Dark Mark."

"The _Ambedo Caligo_?" Minerva questioned.

"Yeah, I found it in one of Snape's old books. Salazar Slytherin wrote it and it was filled with obscure dark magic. The spell, _Ambedo Caligo, _essentially eats the dark magic that is on the body. The beauty of the spell is that it will continue to eat the dark magic, jumping from one wizard to the next until it had eaten away all the dark magic in the area. Once the spell did its job, then it disappears."

"So why didn't it destroy Voldemort?" Ron asked.

"Because by that time, Voldemort didn't have enough magic in his body to destroy. The potion that Dobby was giving him was already destroying it," Harry explained.

"What potion?" Remus demanded.

Harry looked at the Headmaster and the old wizard explained about the potion that Snape made and how Dobby was giving lacing Voldemort's drinks with it. He also informed the Order that the formula for the potion was lost when Snape died.

"I see, so how did you kill Voldemort then?" Remus asked.

Harry shifted around in his chair, trying to get comfortable. "I killed him with the Killing Curse then burned his body. There isn't any way that Voldemort will be coming back. I also destroyed his any of his family's bones as well. There is no way that if he were to come back, which he won't, that he will be able to get another body."

The room was quiet for a moment as they contemplated a world without Voldemort.

"So, it's done then?" Minerva asked softly. "He's really gone?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, it's done and yes, he's finally gone. With the death of his Death Eaters, it will be a while before the next Dark Lord rises. Hopefully, it'll be after my death, because I really am not in the mood to save the Wizarding World again," Harry said ruefully.

"You and me both; it was hard pretending that you were no longer our friend. It hurt to see you look at us like we were strangers," Ron said softly.

Hermione placed her hand on Ron's arm to comfort him and Harry gave him an understanding smile. "Yeah, I know. Once Fawkes broke the block on my memories, I was shocked to find out that we were still friends and that our fighting was part of a plan."

"The Wizarding World will know about the death of Voldemort tomorrow. For now, we should get all the rest that we can. Its bound to an eventful few days," Dumbledore said.

The Order members nodded and began to make their way out of the office. Harry received a hug from Molly, Remus and Arthur, who was glad that Harry hadn't truly switched sides.

Once the room was empty of the Order members, Harry looked at the Headmaster, his face concerned. "How are you, Professor? I know it couldn't have been comfortable in your cell. And the death of Snape, regardless that he was a spy."

"I'm fine, Harry. I had Fawkes to help me and as for Severus, I am saddened to know that the man I thought was a friend was not. However, he made his choice long ago. I'm just sad that I didn't find out until recently. I can only wonder at how many of the deaths over the years are because of him," Dumbledore said sadly.

Harry nodded. "I know."

"And you, my boy? How are you?" the Headmaster inquired.

"I'm still battling with how real this seemed to me. I know it was part of the plan, but a part of me relished the idea of becoming Voldemort's Heir and gaining all that power. It's going to take me a while before I can get past those emotions, I will, though, with the help of you and my friends," Harry informed him.

"And we will be there for you as well, Harry," Ron said stoutly.

Harry leaned back into his chair. His job was done. He had finally destroyed Voldemort and rid the world of the Death Eaters. He could now graduate from Hogwarts, find a job, get married and have kids without the looking over his shoulder. For the first time in years, he felt free.

He smiled.

The End.

* * *

How did you like it? Let me know! 


End file.
